Awake Again
by BigFatJambles
Summary: Ichika's life changes forever when he is forced to become a courier for the Sarashiki Family. The very definition of the word "courier" changes as his everyday life becomes mystery and speculation with Tatenashi taking it upon herself and her small group of hardened Assassins to train him as one of their own. The information he had about the Infinite Stratos was solid invalidity.
1. Awake with Waywardness

Ichika stood dormant in his room, letting the sunlight from the window hit the sheets of his bed and his outfit. He had just been requested to commit himself to the most ridiculous and dangerous thing ever:

Being an assassin for the Sarashiki family!

Apparently the secret services that Tatenashi talked about were assassinations! How evil do you have to be to mindlessly consume another human being's life;the thoughts were echoing through his head. He stared at a now sticky door;more then likely caused by his friends slamming it out of anger so much. He walked towards his bed with his academy outfit flashing in succession from the sunlight hitting it;sitting down, and rubbing his hands through his hair;thinking hard about what he just witnessed.

* * *

 _-Thirty Minutes Earlier-_

A tall, blue haired man stood outside of Ichika's dorm-room. He had been stuck in traffic;stuck listening to the same radio host over and over again. Not only that, but much to his dismay, a lot of the girls at the academy gave him lip for even requesting he see Ichika. Not very many girls took it kindly when men trespassed on the campus, because they would always assume a pervert was spying on them.

As he knocked loudly, Ichika shuffled inside the room. As the man grew impatient, he started to make out a pattern on the door;admiring it to some extent. As he was staring at it, the door flew open and snapped him out of thought.

"H-hi there. What's up...?" Ichika asked, very hesitant.

"I am here on behalf of the Sarashiki family."  
Ichika raised an eyebrow, mentally searching for a response;heavily confused.

"Ok, and...why are you here on behalf of the Sarashiki family?"  
The man slid his hands into his pocket.

"I am hereby recruiting you into the Sarashiki Family Legation!"

Ichika let out a small chuckle as he leaned out of the doorway, looking to his left and right, and then staring back at the tall man intently.

"Are you serious? Do you realize that you are risking the chance of being vaporized?"

The man sighed heavily as he pulled a small metal object out of his right pocket.

"Here, take this. This will be your first weapon retrieval as a new member of the Legation."  
Ichika hesitantly took the object, all while examining the man further. He had donned a fur-coat jacket and what looked like a simple pair of jeans;the coat having pockets on each side of it. He looked like he was wanted by the police.

As Ichika took the object, one side of it drooped down as it revealed a blade underneath the middle;startling him in the process. It was some sort of mechanical knife.

"What do you suppose I use this for?"

"Your first mission of course. I'll be here to take you to the Sarashiki base tonight. You will meet our leaders and members as well as training. I hope you look forward to it, because you have no other choice."

Ichika let out a nervous chuckle;obviously irritated at what the man just said.

"That's funny considering I literally have to study every night, train with the I.S, and then wake up on time because somebody will scold, or even start to assault me if I don't. I'm sorry but I don't have time for this, be it real or not."

Ichika began to close the door, but it was held open by the man's black shoe blocking the door;making a creaking sound. The shoe pushed the door back open and the man charged into the room, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"You think this is some kind of joke kid? I wish it was, but it isn't. The Sarashiki Family takes their job and association very seriously, and our leader holds you pretty high. So I would pull your head out of your ass and listen to what I'm saying to you. You talk about your studying and tiring lifestyle;only you're too much of an idiot to realize that you can shove those problems to the curb if you simply listen to what people are saying to you."

'This guy, really doesn't like me.' Ichika thought. He shoved the man's hands, allowing himself to regain composure standing upright. After already shoving him, he did so again, sending the man into the makeshift stove that had a half shadow on it;from the sunlight enveloping in the window.

"I do listen to the people in front of me, and you know what? Usually its always sorrow. So forgive me if I choose not to listen." Ichika wore a vacant expression, allowing his eyes to envelope a depressive look.

"Are you coming with me tonight or not?"

Ichika sighed heavily as he looked at the three textbooks leaning on the bottom part of his keyboard;touching the edge of the desk, nearly falling off. The glowing screen showed paragraphs of text;explaining the evasiveness and overall formula of how the Infinite Stratos moved.

"Will it get me away from all this crap?" Ichika irritatingly said, as he reached is arm out in a welcoming way;pointing to the textbooks that now fell on the ground;one flying open to a random page.

"Yes, it will. We are a really friendly Legation, if that worry's you. You've already met Tatenashi have you not? So expect that kind of person."

"Expect tricksters?"

"A little bit of that."

"About the friendly part...you just literally charged in here and pressed me up against a wall;how is that friendly?"

"Look kid, I've been with the Sarashiki family for a long while, and I have to say, seeing you, it reminds me of when I was younger. I was hopeful, and studying everyday just like you...you remind me of a time where it was simpler. I guess I may be going off on a tangent, but when you have seen things...when you've been covered in so much blood that you don't even know if it's yours or your friends, or the person that was just killed...It's hard seeing somebody like you...I'm sorry."

Ichika had a surprised expression. He stared at the man in deep thought. If he were to accept this request he could learn more about the Sarashiki' Underground Operations a bit more, maybe even have a place to go to that wasn't so chaotic. Anything to get out of this place. The past week was nothing but almost no sleep, constant studying, and every female friend around you expecting you to lift up the moon in an instant.

"I accept the invitation to join, but will any of the missions entail killing people?"

"Yes."

Ichika was about to begin talking, but the man quickly flung the door open and began walking down the hallway.

Ichika peeked out of the doorway to see him already gone;the sunlight from the window now hitting his back;warming him up as he lightly closed the now creaking door.

* * *

Ichika sighed in annoyance as he laid on his bead, his back on the mattress;staring at the ceiling, twiddling his fingers in front of his face. After a few moments of doing this, he heard the door open, but didn't react to it as it was normal for friends to come in and out when they pleased. He didn't even have a choice;his privacy may as well have been a coin that somebody threw into an endless well because it was never coming back.

"Ichika~"

He recognized the voice to be Tatenashi;quickly making him shoot up into a sitting position;staring at her. She had her normal student council outfit on, with the all familiar red touch up equipped.

"So, what's with all this talk about the Sarashiki Family?"

"You want to get stronger...but even I realize that studying and training on no sleep is no way to get stronger."

Ichika let out a sarcastic grunt.

"And you're just realizing that?" he said;as he laid back down on his back.

Tatenashi quickly reacted to this as she sat down on the bed next to him, aggressively wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling their faces closer.

"Joining our operation is better then this, Ichika. You can become stronger then Orimura-sensei in just the few tricks you'll develop. This can also be merged into I.S training as well."

Ichika wasn't embarrassed;the many times that Tatenashi had done this had made him used to it. However when he didn't respond, she licked his cheek, making him wear an embarrassed expression as he searched his thoughts for a response.

"So this will make my training easier, I'll get sleep, get out of this academy for a change, and learn more about you and your family?"

"Yes, to an extent."

"Well! Count me in." Ichika looked directly into her eyes, and smiled at her;trying to hide the embarrassment that spread across his face.

"No matter how much training or work you do, Ichika, you're always going to be cute.~" Tatenashi enjoyed teasing him this way. Almost like a wayward joker.

"Will you be there tonight?"

"Yes, and I have to say, I'm quite surprised that you said yes."

Ichika panned the room to look at something other then Tatenashi's face, finding the butterfly knife that the man gave him, open in the corner of the room.

"Honestly, Tatenashi, I'm tired of all this...I haven't gotten much sleep in a week. Its because of the constant training that usually doesn't lead me anywhere."

The two stayed together in their position for a solid minute before Ichika sat up on the bed and moved his hand towards Tatenashi's, grabbing it abrasively and holding it in front of both of them, making her a bit surprised.

"Thank you for getting me out of this hellhole!" he gleamed with happiness as they both smiled.

* * *

 **You can find my Twitter link on my profile page, or just follow me at "YepItsJambles" for live updates!**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded in 1-3 days.**

 **\- Jambles**


	2. Awake with Motivation

**Heavy modifications will be done to this chapter as it goes live. - Jambles**

* * *

Ichika stood in a large room filled with three couches and a fireplace;cringing in uncomfortable attitude. The floor was red with a gigantic rug, extending from one corner to the other, smothering the wooden floor as the tart 'new house' smell filled the air. Tatenashi stood directly next to him, staring intently at his confused face.

"Why are you so uncomfortable? It's not like you haven't been in a house like this before."

"Actually, I haven't...not one this big at least..."

"Well, get used to it because you're staying here."

"W-what? Do you honestly think that Chifuyu will go for that at all?"

"I don't really care what the sensei thinks..."

"Really? You say that now, but do you really know what she can do?"

"Yes, I know, but I still, don't care...She constantly berates you anyways, I don't even know why you hold her so high."

Ichika's eyes fixed themselves on Tatenashi, whose hair seemed to be more neon then normal in the light of the room.

"Because, I just...I'd like to say I want to impress her or make her happy but I'm starting to not care anymore either. Putting me through so much stuff these past months I...It wasn't my fault I got captured anyways."

"That's the thought pattern you need to have! See, you haven't even walked that much into our home and you're already progressing!"

"Progressing in what way? Realizing that the past week as sucked?"

"Progressing in the way of the Sarashiki."

"You sound like some tribal character in a folklore story. The way of the Sarashiki? This isn't prehistoric times-"

Tatenashi quickly hit Ichika with the side of her hand;making his hair fall in front of his face;which he quickly brushed out of the way of his vision.

"What was that for?!"

"For teasing me."

"I wasn't teasing you all I said was-"

Ichika was cut off by the sound of another talking directly in front of the two.

"So you're the new recruit that captain is speaking so highly about, huh?" the figure that stood before them spoke.

The figure had white hair;which fell down long enough to reach below her sides. She wore an outfit similar in design to the I.S Academy outfit, with the exception of it having completley different design. It had a unique color pattern;as Ichika couldn't really make out the answer to whether or not it was black, or blue. The skirt part of the outfit donnned equipment that reached across her body. The left side of it looked like it should hold a handgun. She had yellow-ish eyes, and wore a mildly surprised expression.

This was no surprise to Ichika, as he expected everybody in this place to be wieldling either an I.S or some form of weaponry.

"Yeah...that's me." Ichika spoke;laying on the spectrum of exhaustion.

"You're cute, aren't you?" the girl said, as she walked towards them both; alineing her face up with his as she continued talking.

"But its Always the cute ones that sneak in and strike when you least expect it." she bluntly said.

"My name is Ayameko but you can call me 'Ayame' for short. I will be your leader and well, I guess you could say 'Sensei' from now on." she stated her remark;shooting him a smile.

"Ok, I'm looking sort of forward to you teaching me, but I really don't understand why you'd want Me to join. I mean, there are probably way more students in the academy that are much stronger then I am because-"

He stopped talking when he felt something supress his voice;looking down to see that Ayame had put her finger up to his mouth;disabling him from explaining.

"That's one of the biggest problems you need to overcome, Ichika. You always consider yourself weak because of the people around you, but the truth is you aren't, and I know that. You want to know the reason why I want you here? It's because I know that the academy you're in is holding you back. They make you study every night, wear you down, and that's not even mentioning how much those girl's around you bother you too. I want you here because I know you can become so much more then what the academy limits you to be, and most of that is caused by that sister of yours..." she explained;staring intently at him.

"I wouldn't say that Chifuyu is limiting me-"

"But she is. You can't tell me she hasn't."

"I don't really know how to respond..."

"You don't have to. You just need to listen to what I say from here on out, and if you resist, I have every intention to just force you considering you know where our base is now."

"I...I won't question you at all."

"Alright, so let's get started with your first mission, which is to get to know everybody~"

She turned around and started to walk slowly forward;notioning Ichika to follow her;getting a bit irritated when Tatenashi started to follow Ichika by his side.

"Tatenashi, I want you to check on Criptrit, make sure she knows that Ichika is special and not one of her toys."

"Fine..." Tatenashi responded;letting a small sigh of annoyance leave her mouth. Ichika cringed at the very words that he heard. He wasn't looking forward to meeting this 'Criptrit'. ' _What a weird name'_ he thought. He turned around to see that Tatenashi was abnormally quick in her action;as he didn't see any trace of her. It was like she vanished out of nowhere;only leaving Ayame and Ichika left in the room, walking down a small hallway.

"So, you've already met Sersco. He's a family friend that we sent to the academy to notify you about us;I thought that sending somebody who was also male would have been more comfortable for you."

"Thank you for the consideration, but it only made things weirder."

"I'm sorry about that, really."

"If you're taking me under your wing, you don't ever need to apologize for anything. If anything else, I should be thanking you for getting me out of the academy for a while, its sucked hard there recently."

"I know it has."

"You...do?"

"Oh Ichika...please. I've been watching you for a long time now. You have to at least know that the Sarashiki are elitists, correct? I know all about you."

"I'm not going to lie...that's a little unnerving."

"It might be, but you don't need to worry about that."

The two walked down the hallway for a solid minute before Ayame stopped Ichika by a white door;the door having absolutley no pattern on it whatsoever. It was a plain, eery white. Ichika stared intently at the white void until Ayame lightly knocked on it;causing the door to be opened by a similarly tall girl in comparison to Ayame;with hair that glimmered pinkish red. She wore an irritated expression with her blue eyes as she let the both of them in the room.

"Is this?" the girl muttered.

"Yes, this is Ichika. He's going to be our new recruit from now on."

"When I train you, I want you to listen to anything I say, if you ever disobey my commands there will be a huge price to pay."

"I'm not scared of you." Ichika stated as he wore an irritated expression;as thoughts of friends back at the academy injuring him came to his mindset.

The girl grunted as she attempted to grab Ichika, but Ayame's hand managed to stop her from doing so;causing the girl to stumble back before talking again.

"Why aren't you full of yourself, you should really be scared of me because I will do so many things to you, seriously, you can't come in here and act all high, and-"

"Calm down, Criptrit."

The girl inhaled heavily as she regained composure;shooting a death stare across Ayame's shoulders toward Ichika;causing him to exchange glares with her.

"Do I really have to train him?"

"Why do you all have this mindset that you have to train him? It depends on which field he wants to go into. Ichika, what do you want to learn?"

"I...I don't really know what there is..."

"You see, hes clueless. Just like every other man-"

She was cut off by the blunt flick that Ayame managed to land on her face.

"Stop it, Criptrit, Ichika isn't like every other man, you know that."

"Look, 'Criptrit', I don't want any trouble with you, ok? Let's just get on good terms and go on with our day, what do you say?"

"Fine, but you sealed your fate with me, harem boy. You'd better expect me to own you in ways you wouldn't expect-"

"Okay,Okay, enough, Criptrit!" Ayame exclaimed as she forcefully pushed the red haired girl into her room's void;shutting the door directly afterwords.

"What's up with her?"

"She's just lively, that's all. She's into some pretty weird stuff, so I'd stay clear from her;as much as you can that is."

"I plan to stay far away from her anyways, so it doesn't matter. She seems pretty rude."

"She's just more of a tough love type."

"Is there anybody else I should know about?"

"Yes, but they are actually on current command, they're a couple other girls;don't worry, they aren't as bad as Criptrit, I promise."

"What's with that name? Criptrit?"

"Its a nick name we gave her when we recruited her. Its a long story for another time, but for now;let's get you organized, ok?"

"S-sure, but I have a question."

"Okay."

Ayame motioned her hand in a way that told him to follow her into another room;opposite of the large room that entailed the many couches. As the two walked through the archway that he didn't notice before;a blast of warm air flowed over him as the fireplace seemed to be active. This place was really something else;it looked like something out of a historic place during the winter.

When the two made their way into the room that the archway connected, a table was immediatley visible in the middle of the room;a doored window directly sitting across from the table;causing the sunlight to shine down on the many paper's on the table, and to envelope the duo's clothes as they moved around to opposite sides of the table.

"Here, Ichi. Take a look at these on the table here."

"Ichi? Is that?"

"That's my new nickname for you. I find it fitting for how cute you are. 'Eee-chee~'" she said with a playful smile.

"I thought you were supposed to be an elitist badass, not some giddy school girl." Ichika said, with small irritation in his voice.

"So you do have some words inside of you don't you? Interesting. Now look at these, for real." she pointed at the papers in reaction.

Each paper had information on various firearms and historic weapons ;ranging from assault rifles, handguns, to swords, specialized equipment, and even something called 'Sarashiki Satteriene', whatever that was. Ichika reached over to pull out a chair, but realized that there were no chairs;he had been used to the academy.

After realizing there weren't any chairs, he leaned into the table to get a closer look at the papers, spreading his arms out to hold him in place;gripping opposite sides of the tables. He could make out bullet point lists below the titles he made out from afar. These points included explanations on where and when the weapon was made, what you need to learn to wield it, perceptive measures, and overall what the weapon does.

One particular paper caught his eye however;his eyes focused on a picture of a blade like knife that seemed to be coming out of the sleeve of a long-sleeve uniform. Not only the blade, but there was also a sword;looking to be a mini-broadsword of sorts. He had always loved swords like this;ever since Chifuyu taught him the basic rules and commandments of swordsmanship.

Ichika held his thoughts in high skepticism. These paper's looked like beta logs for a video game stat board. With every thought he had against this place however;images of Tatenashi and her battles with Squall took place in his mindset;making him remember just what the Sarashiki could do. He wanted to not only learn, but now he was hooked. He finally had something that not only distracted him from the constant studying and academy;but he could find out more about the Sarashiki this way.

He reached over and took the papar;placing it down in front of him. There were titles and headings;with bullet point formatted below following the pictures below the headings:

 _Razorwind/Swordsmanship:_

 _-wield a thrown mechanical knife designed to cut through your target_

 _-wield a one handed sword designed to be used in close combat with stealth_

 _-learn to sharpen easily_

 _-learn to block anything from damaging you_

 _-perfect the art of swordsmanship_

 _-learn to use a quick pull handgun_

 _-skills compatible with an Infinite Stratos Unit_

This was it, this was what he wanted to learn. It looked crudely thrown together, but from what he heard about the Sarashiki, they permitted underground operations, and they didn't seem like the type to mess around either;if Tatenashi is only one of them;she is strong. Strong enough for Ichika to want to learn her ways;but he wanted this more.

Swordsmanship was already a strongsuit for him, learning this on the side could be just the thing he needs to push him up.

"This is the one, I don't think I have any intention of learning anything else." he said, as he gently pushed the paper over to Ayame with his right hand;feeling the sunlight warm his left side up as it flew through the window.

"Ah...Razorwind. I remember it well..my father used to own the beta type of it..."

"Uh...excuse me, what exactly is, Razorwind, Ayame?"

"Go outside for a second, through the door there, we have quite the yard."

"Um. Okay, sure." Ichika hesitantly responded as he walked through the doorway;leaving Ayame and hearing a shuffling sound behind him. He came to a sliding door with the same white void as Criptrit's door had. He slowly slid it to reveal a rather large backyard. The house they were in didn't look like it would have Anything like this.

He walked slowly on the patio, the sunlight now warming up the hood of the wooden formation he now stood on. He smelt the morning dew;a smell that he didn't get much of. The academy isn't a place with much nature;he enjoyed being here. Thoughts of his childhood rushed through his mind as he reminisced with himself about the forest he used to traverse as a kid.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts however;when Ayame put her hand on his shoulder.

"Here, come on." she said;grabbing his arm and taking them both out into the middle of the yard;the water from the morning dew lightly dabbing itself on both of their ankles.

"Why are we out here?" Ichika asked with curiosity.

A mildly surprised expression made it's way across his face when she pulled a circular knife looking device from her side;seeming to have consistently hidden it from him.

The circular dvice had to rotating blades on it, stacking on top of one another. The blade stacked atop the other was moving slowly in her hand as she held it with her fingers;gripping the middle centerpiece from under the moving blade. It looked like she was trying to hold a simulation or hologram;the way her hand was positioned.

"This is Razorwind. This is what you'll be using, along with a few other things, but let's get you started with this." Ayame stated her words with a devilish grin as she stared at Razorwind;moving in her hand;looking like it was ready to cut.

"So, how does it work?" Ichika asked, bluntly.

Ichika stumbled back and flinched as Ayame reached her right arm to the left, pulling her hand into her chest;curving her arm as she literally threw the sharp device, causing a blue trail to follow behind it as it ripped through the sky.

The gust of air that came with the thrown device shuffled Ayame's skirt and Ichika's coat.

Before he knew it, Razorwind was no longer seen.

A couple moments of exchanging glances past;as he heard a screeching sound.

Peering into the direction of where the sound was coming from;he immediatley saw the small device with the blades moving at an abnormal speed come soaring directly back at them.

Ichika flinched;covering his face with his arms.

He took a couple seconds to regain his composure as he used his vision once more.

Ayame was standing there, holding Razorwind just like before. It had come back to her like a boomerang rented from a child's playstore.

He thought highly of this device;cuasing him to plead with questions fired at Ayame.

"You need to teach me how to use that, and everything on that paper."

"You will learn, but not from me."

Ichika sighed as he exchanged glances at Razorwind and the yard they were standing on.

' _What an interesting weapon. I need to learn more about this family. I think I'm going to like this.'_ he thought.

* * *

 **Took a bit longer to update, but that won't happen again.**

 **Expect another chapter within a day;it will probably be just as long as this one.**

\- **Jambles**


	3. Awake with Consistency

Ichika laid silently on the comfortable bed inside a fancy room;covered in red decorates. There was a wooden nightstand directly next to the bed;on the left hand side. He had slept here for the night;having Ayame let him know that the assassin specializing in Razorwind would be available today;seemingly arriving to the base soon.  
He put his right hand over his head;falling into deep thought about that past two days.

He had questions that constantly soared through his mind like a bird trying to grab a fish in a lake;What would Chifuyu think of this? How would everybody handle this? Should he even tell anybody about it?

Ayame definitely made it clear that she didn't want him to tell anybody about his new recruitment. He didn't get to see Tatenashi after the events of yesterday. She must have gone back to the academy for something;having Ichika mentally curse her for leaving him alone with all of these new faces.

With a bit of hesitation;Ichika shuffled out of the bed;letting the blankets fall from himself onto the bottom head of the bed. The sunlight had shined through the small window on the far wall;sheeting itself over the blanket and quickly making it's way over Ichika's body;promptly warming him up.

He stared intently at the white door;now enveloping itself in his vision after he quickly noticed he was now facing the direction. He heard the door slowly open, as he watched yet another female figure slide her way into the room;trying to be sneaky, but quickly realizing that he was staring at her;smiling in reaction.

She had dark blue hair;and yellow eyes;gleaming as the sunlight hit her body as well as Ichika's. She had a figure that was just a bit slimmer then Chifuyu, as she sighed greatly;beginning to speak to him.

"So you're my new swordsmen. How interesting. I've heard lots of things about you...but one can only go so far with biased descriptions, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Ichika responded;rubbing his eyes as he stared at her in a tired manner.

"How come you look so tired? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Not really...I haven't even gotten much sleep in the past week. Its all because of the constant studying and friends back at the academy. Sorry for complaining, really."

"Its no problem. I don't necessarily agree with the way students are handled at that academy;it causes stress way too much."

"At least somebody understands." Ichika stated his response as he let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his head.

She walked forwards;quickly sitting down on the bed next to Ichika;allowing him to actually take into account as to what she was wearing. She had a black outfit on, with what looked like the same type of weapon belt Ayame wore;with a dark blue skirt with absolutely no pattern on it.

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

"N-no I haven't."

"This is going to be a bit hard for you then, correct?"

"I was told by the man you guys sent that he had been covered in blood at one point...is that what I should expect?"

"No, no. Not necessarily. We will be taking people out however, and we need you to be able killing somebody if it ever Came to it."

"Our intention isn't killing right?"

"No, we need to imprison heads of branches;Phantom Task as a whole is a huge offender we need to catch. You witnessed one of our underground operations during that confrontation with Squall did you not?"

"Yeah, I did, with Tatenashi. She had some weird mechanism in her I.S that made it look like she died, I remember all of it."

"That's more or less what we'd be doing. Trying to capture these sick individuals;people that disobey the law and have Infinite Stratos tech we can get our eyes on."

"I'm strong enough to deal with that, so don't you worry. If these people are screwed up as you say they are, I have no reason to feel any empathy for them...especially since Phantom Task tried to kill me, my friends, and my sister at one point."

"That's another thing too, you should work on that sister complex of yours. She doesn't command what you do anymore, we do."

"You guys do, and what makes you say that?"

"The authority we own over you if you go blabbing to anybody about us. Furthermore, we're more stronger, if not more powerful then the representatives or people at that academy, so I highly suggest you listen to me, Ichika."

"Everybody is so much more stronger then me..." he let out a heavy sigh as he let his head fall down in his hands;face palming in reaction to his doing.

"Don't you worry about that. When I take you under my wing, you'll become more stronger then anybody, I promise you that."

"We haven't talked to each other for more then two minutes and you're already promising me something?"

"Exactly, and that's because I can keep my promises. I'll be training you especially."

"Alright, alright, I get it. When do we start?"

"You aren't going to achieve anything on that tired immune system of yours. Come now, lets go get some tea. I'll tell you about the weapons you'll be using and what we'll do about the academy;where you'll be for the next month."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ichika responded as he threw the corner of the blanket off of his knee;which was warming up only a small portion of his shorts.

The women smiled greatly as she got up from the bed herself;shooting him a smile.

"You should probably get some pants on. You look cuter that way~"

"Yeah sure, but wait...what's your name?"

"Kogane. My mother gave it to me because of my eyes." she let out a laugh as the two headed for the outer room.

* * *

The two sat at a table in a fancier kitchen. The kitchen even had pots and pans on each counter;the curtains covering the small windows;as somebody didn't quite like being seen. The steam filled the air from the tea that Kogane had made;warming up the atmospheric feel as the two continued talking.

"Thanks for the tea, it really helped. I should have thought about it."

"Its no problem. You need to be well nourished;its my pleasure." Ayame stated as she made Ichika blush to some extent.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's talk about Razorwind. So from what I've heard, Ayameko showed you how it worked yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! The thing literally tore through the sky. What I don't understand is how it came back without-"

"Without cutting anybody?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"That's the art of our modified gear."

"Your modified gear...?"

"Yes. Take a look at that unit on your wrist there."

"What, Buyakushki?"

"Yeah, that mysterious I.S. We modify Infinite Stratos gear and use it to our advantage. Yours will be modified in time, but I don't want to press that topic any further; considering you'll have to go back to the academy at some point. For now, let's focus on the weapons that I'll be giving you tomorrow."

"Wait a second, when will I be going back to the academy?"

"In about a week."

"A week?! Do you know how pissed off everybody's going to be? I need to get back there sooner, at least-"

"Knock it off Ichika, you're fine. That's one of your biggest problems that you need to address. You need to stop being so afraid-"

"I...I understand. I just don't want to have another week of the same bullshit and-"

"You won't, don't worry. You'll check in with them every week;make sure they know that your training is with the Sarashiki Family and not with them. It won't effect your academics or future, so there isn't need to worry about it. You need to relax."

"Alright, I get it." he responded with an irritated tone.

"Anyways, Razorwind is easy to use. You throw it at the target you have your eyesight on;it will rip after the target, efficiently breaking whatever shield they have on with any enlisted Infinite Stratos or gear on it. It doesn't necessarily kill the person, but if you wish for it to, that blade can and will rip through anything you throw it towards."

"That's cool. What kind of Infinite Stratos is it created from?"

"It's actually derived from one of the very first of the I.S. I'm sure you know that Tabane had the common method of rough draft, final draft, right? There were obviously lots of failed attempts."

"You're not new to using swords, right?"

"No, I've used a katana before, but I've gotten sort of wore out on it. I used to attend a Kendo club a long time ago, but it quickly faded when I got, well, basically kidnapped."

"Yes, we know all about that."

"Really, because I don't at all. Could you tell me what you know? I'd love to hear it." Ichika said;with a stern;focused expression. He hated to think about that incident.

"That's for another day." she responded as she winked at Ichika;continuing her explanation.

"There's a sword I'm going to have made for you. This will be a slightly lowered version of a broadsword;call it a one-handed sword."

"I read the caption that was below that sheet heading, is that what you're talking about?"

"To some extent, yes, but it will be yours and you will train with it. Expect that within this week."

"Alright." he responded as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, putting both of his hands on the back of his head.

"I know this all might seem a bit abrupt, but I promise you that it will be for the better. I'm looking forward to training you. I have lots more to say, but we'll wait for the entire group to be here until then."

"Exactly, how many of there are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I promise its on the light double digits."

Ichika let out a sigh as he continued to talk to Kogane;the duo exchanged lots of conversation about Razorwind and Buyakushki. The two talked of what weapons were within his I.S, as well as a small listing of how many stances he knew of with a sword.

After a few good minutes of talking, Kogane told him that she would order him his first command;which was to get some sleep and heal up his immune system.

* * *

Ichika stood above the familiarly fancy bed;looking forward to going back to sleep. At this point, he really didn't care what backlash was going to happen. He had finally had a peaceful place to sleep;and relax for a change. Kogane had told him to go back to bed;seemingly very eager to profuse him to do so.

He quickly planted his face into the white pillows;trying to drift off to sleep. He didn't care that it was the morning. He needed sleep.

However, he didn't seem to notice Criptrit in the corner;holding a roll of tape in her left hand.

* * *

 **There has been a death in the family, but I won't let the update times be much longer then normal. The next chapter will be longer.**

 **If you liked this, drop a review and tell me if you want chapters elongated;more setting explained;and over all, you know, review? xP**

 **\- Jambles**


	4. Awake with Boundaries

**Heavy modifications will be done to this chapter as it goes live. - Jambles**

* * *

The smell of freshly washed sheets filled the air as Ichika rummaged through a drawer from the nightstand, letting his right side touch the mattress. The basking smell intensified as he grabbed a locket from the drawer;promptly moving some other things out of the way;making a shuffling sound as he pulled out the silver locket, placing it in his chest pocket.

He gazed over towards his desk;holding the same blank screened monitors that he's always come to see every morning. He noticed the same large book with the informational text that he needed to turn in with work. He walked over to the large bundle of information;grabbing a small bag to put it in.

After gathering the belongings, he headed for the door, opening it to only reveal Chifuyu and Laura standing in the doorway;staring intently at him. They were as always, equipped with their normal attire.

"Ichika...mind telling me where you have been the past few days?" Chifuyu spoke with an irritated, threatening tone.

"I-uh...I've been training with Tatenashi." he responded, hesitantly.

"The student council president?"

"Yes..."

"Why? Is our training not enough?" Laura exclaimed;being withheld by Chifuyu from charging forward.

"No, it's because every single day you guys either end up injuring me or getting me into some scenario that makes me uneasy. Every single time I practice or train with someone, I end up getting injured because of the simple reason of all of your-"

"That's enough, Ichika. You are to be where I want you to be, and that is final. You're lucky you haven't gotten punished for even leaving. If you wished to train with Tatenashi you could have told me."

"And what? What would you have said? You would have told me that you thought best for me - and would have continued to have me train with everybody else. That's what you always do."

Chifuyu was taken aback. He had never acted this way, and what's even more, he had a condescending tone towards her. It was obvious that he was upset,but this was never, ever the way Ichika acted towards her, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"You better direct yourself to my office as soon as possible."

"What? What are you going to tell me? The same thing?"

"Go to the room, now." she responded;irritatingly luminescent.

This response was enough to make Laura a bit uneasy, but she liked seeing her "Instructor" so mean like she was.

"Fine."

* * *

As the two walked into the room, the appearance of books on many shelves was immediately present. It didn't take long for Ichika to realize that most of these books were probably for aesthetics, and weren't even read most of the time. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, with papers ridden on the left side of it, the inbuilt lights emitting the corners of the pegged wooden block. The carpet looked green as grass, and the walls were white in persistence. These books just seemed, rather out of place.

Chifuyu would maybe pull out a book to look for something she forgot, but more or less, it was a paradise of showcased knowledge.

Ichika grunted in pain as Chifuyu grabbed the front of his shirt, wrinkling it as she slammed him against the wall, slowly lifting him up off the ground;his back rubbing against the wall. Ichika moved against it, trying to push her away but he couldn't as she began to speak.

"What is with you? Do you really think you can walk about doing whatever the hell you want to do?"

"All I did was leave the academy to work somewhere else rather then work here."

"You don't get to decide things, Ichika."

"Really, I don't? I don't get to decide anything? Why is that? Please, just tell me why." he responded sarcastically.

"Let me see, maybe it has something with you being the only male I.S pilot, and that if I don't know where you are, I'd assume you've been either cornered or even losing you could effect me negatively?"

Ichika wore a tired expression as he managed to fully shove Chifuyu backwards;leaving her in a mildly surprised state. As he regained his composure, he began to talk once again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was leaving the academy to train with Tatenashi. What more do you want me to say? I'm sorry nee-san?"

Chifuyu put a hand up to her face, making the light from the room emit her black outfit as she made a face-palm gesture, gently leaning her lower back on the table behind her;grabbing the right side of the table with her free hand.

"I understand that there are problems with these girls, but I can't have you going somewhere I don't know, because I wouldn't know if you are safe."

"Is that the reason?"

"Of course its the reason. If you were constantly being injured, and or if you were getting tired, why didn't you just come to me?"

"Really, you ask me this now? You're always busy. The way you handle things I just feel like a burden to you if anything - of course I wouldn't come to you because you'd just send me back to whatever room and tell me to handle it."

Chifuyu looked to the left, and started thinking to herself. Ichika became irritated, and continued to slowly walk towards the door.

"Stop."

"What? I'm going back to the...well, we train in a small arena, so I guess I'll just call it Tatenashi's place."

"Where is this place?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Really?"

Chifuyu crossed her arms and stared at Ichika intently.

"It's classified, its some sort of code they held, maybe Tatenashi could talk to you about it, but I can't."

"Ichika, if you don't tell me where you're going, I'm going to beat it out of you."

"I can't help it! She said I couldn't tell anybody, not even you, so...I'm not going to, and you can't make me."

Chifuyu broke the boundary of her irritation;becoming visually angry. She reached her hands up to her hair, lightly taking the band that held her hair up out, letting her hair fall down from her head. Her hair was very, very long. The light emitted her black hair as she began to walk towards Ichika - looking to get ready to strike him in a way.

"Chifuyu, this is the problem...you're too violent!"

"And...you're too confident."

"Confident? At what point in the past few minutes told you that I was confident?"

"You seem to be quite confident that you're going to leave here without telling me what I want to hear." she responded as she grabbed his shoulder;staring into his eyes with an evil gaze;her black hair falling down to cover her eyes as it made her intentions more mysterious.

Ichika smacked her hand out of the way, only to feel both of her hands grab his shoulders and place him back against the wall.

Ichika then lifted his right arm up, shoving Chifuyu's arms away before they both became very surprised. The small familiar gadget that spawned Buyakushki let out a large glow, and emitted a jolt of electricity, sending Chifuyu flying backwards, hitting the table. She didn't seem to be effected by it at all however. All she did, was stare intently at him;angry as can be.

"Look, you're pissed off, I understand that...but I have my work that I'll turn in...and I will be back. I am safe, Tatenashi is keeping me safe, and I think I can keep myself safe, so don't worry about me ok?"

Ichika made small movements as he inched himself towards the white door that led into the room, and Chifuyu's eyes followed him with every movement. Ichika got closer towards the door before he realized that Chifuyu was chuckling.

"There's no doubt that you're my little brother! Just make sure to check in with me every day, okay? These girls need to give it a rest anyhow." she bluntly said;as she started to laugh calmly to herself.

Ichika wore a tired expression as he walked out the door - expecting to see Laura there, but to his surprise, she wasn't.

* * *

Ichika stood in the same yard that Ayame and himself came to share with each other the past few days. The grass was as green as can be, and the wind was shuffling through the trees at an alarming rate. He had expected her to be here, but he was on high alert, as the surprise attacks were the greatest form of learning he had come so far to enjoy.

As he pulled the silver locket out of his pocket, he examined it with his red eyes. He never remembered this locket being within any of his nightstand drawers, and he just brushed it off as something that one of the girls might have left in his room.

There was a small picture of what seemed to be like a younger version of Chifuyu and somebody that looked like her.

The memories flowed back to him like a glass full of water being knocked over on a clear tiled floor.

This locket had a petite resemblance to the one that Madoka wore. Scratching the top of his head, he immediately felt that Tatenashi had entered his presence as he let her grab him from behind. He felt her chest against his back as she started to talk into his ear;letting him feel her breath on his neck as well.

"Hello Ichika~"

"Where have you been?" Ichika responded as he tried to move her arms from around his chest, but it didn't work.

"I've been working..." she let out a sigh as she released Ichika from her grasp and stared at him intently;more so at his hair.

"Working on what?"

"You know...organizing things and submitting things into a stupid newspaper and Ayame had me doing some stuff the past couple days."

"Ah, well I've been training."

"I heard you went back to the academy today, how did that turn out?"

"Barely okay. Chifuyu seems to agree with what I'm doing for now, which is something I didn't expect."

"I guess we don't have to worry about her, but what about those girls?"

"I'm afraid that one of them will try to find out more, but I'm just trying to stay away from them for now."

"That's probably for the best-"

Tatenashi's speech pattern was interrupted when a large anvil sound echoed the area, surprising her as she jumped back;the flash emitting the area blinding her vision for a solid second. As the flash faded, she saw Ayame, in a black tattered uniform, holding a chrome like sword in front of Ichika, and he was blocking it with a sword he seemed to pull out of nowhere. It must have been created from his I.S.

"You're getting better at sensing aren't you?"

"Of course I am." he let out a grin as he shoved the the swordsmen back and let his own sword disappear, coincidentally receiving itself back into the cache of his Infinite Stratos.

The wind blew threw the trio's hair as they stared at each other with grins, softly chuckling with one another.

"So, Ayame, what is this locket you sent me to go get? And furthermore, why was it in my room?"

"Ah, yes. That locket was worn by one our recruits, but she turned against us. It's a long story that I really hate talking about. We needed this locket because she might target the Academy again like she already has."

"She?"

"Of course it's a she, Ichika. What world are we living in?" she responded, lightly tapping him on the shoulder in a playful way.

"Is she apart of that Phantom Task group now?"

"Yes, she goes by Madoka, I think? We only called her Maka."

"I see."

"Enough about that, however, Ichika, you and Tatenashi are going to start your first mission together tonight."

"What?" Tatenashi and Ichika both exclaimed, eager to re-route the request to something else.

"But-"

"No buts. It's time I see what you two can do together~ You're obviously pretty intimate, so show me the way of the-"

Ayame was interrupted by the feeling of Ichika's hand hitting her mouth;covering it as she grew instantly irritated and intent;her eyes focusing on him as he stared at Tatenashi;who didn't seem to mind the remark she made.

"Ayame, can you save all that talk for-"

Ayame grabbed his hand and gripped it forcefully;changing his position so that their eyes would stare into each others at greatly close length;the duo feeling each others irritation.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'm going to give you an entirely different meaning behind 'be careful what you wish for'."

"I don't quite understand what you're saying, but...I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Tatenashi seemed a bit irritated with Ayame, and it was for two reasons. She was tired and didn't look forward to doing any form of footwork or attack tonight;gathered with the intimacy she seemed to be showing too much of towards Ichika.

"So then its settled~ Tatenashi, you will be with Ichika tonight, training and showing him the correct way to complete a task during the black of the night."

"When does it start?" Tatenashi asked with a sarcastic tone;knowing full well that Ichika only had a few days of knowledge within him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I deeply apologize for the late update, but combined with me getting sick, there has been some major things going on and I had to handle them. However, this story will be updated every 1-4 days, it could be tomorrow, it could be the day after tomorrow, but it will definitely be updated a whole lot faster then this. Expect that!**

 **If you could leave a review, that would help me a lot. I see that there aren't many more people drawn to I.S, and I think that's simply Izuru's fault, but I will always continue writing as I have many more stories planned as well as lots going for this one!**

 **I hope you've had a wonderful day and stay as happy as you can be!**

 **\- Jambles**


	5. Awake With Prejudices

**I will be modifying the chapter before this one, as a viewer and I believe it was a bit rushed and needed more setting. I will also be updating the summary. - Jambles**

* * *

The bright yellow light flashed on the night ridden window;emitting a shine off the edges as Ayame and Tatenashi stood above the white table that held the bundle of flattened wood - sheets of paper ridden about the top of it. The color from the ceiling light made some of the paper bolder, and other parts the same dull shade of black.

Tatenashi wore her normal outfit as she always did the same translucent turquoise academy look;prompting onlookers to underestimate her simply because of her appearance. Ayame wore her same - tattered clothing - causing confusion wherever she went. Tatenashi let herself slide into a leaning position as she lied her elbow on the white, paper scattered table.

"Are you sure about this? I hate it when you make exempt decisions without telling me." the blue haired girl spoke;putting more force into her right hand as she waited for a response.

"I have plans for him, Ayame. Right now, throwing him into a mission like this one might not be such a good idea. He only has two days of experience with your training, do you really think he can handle achieving a task like-"

"Like capturing a small terrorist that seems to be controlled by Squall? I think he's ready to do something as simple as that. I think you are underestimating him;when I saw how he worked with me and his weapons...there was this look in his eyes, I can't explain why, but he just, he's so determined and eager."

"He's Ichika. He's the brother of Chifuyu Orimura...what do you expect?"

Ayame reached her right arm up to her other - crossing her arms in reaction of the other - trying to avoid eye contact with Tatenashi as much as she could. She eventually settled on looking outside of the window;pondering on the scenarios she played out in her head.

She was always the first to worry about something directly after plans were decided. If Tatenashi wanted to put a weight on a shelf, you would think anybody would worry about it falling onto a passerby, but Ayame would worry about how to get the person to the emergency room before it even happened. Despite that, she was extremely skilled in swordsmenship, having been taught by the greatest;starting from childhood. In a weird way, she felt relate-able to Ichika.

"One of the biggest reasons I wanted you to handle his arrival was his sense of security...I wanted him to feel as safe as can be and not completely thwarted with assassins at the front door, and now, you want to send him on a mission without consulting me first..."

"Look, I'm sorry - but I think this will be for the best. You aren't the one training him with Razorwind."

"He chose Razorwind. He wants to learn it, and you will teach him."

"I know that, I just...why can't he just-" she was interrupted as she wore an irritated expression, rushing through answers to give as Tatenashi responded to her.

"Because it's foolish...even if Razorwind is quick, an Infinite Stratos will surely be quicker. Have you even given him any stealth preparation?"

"No, however I do believe that you aren't being quite fair here, If I'm the one teaching him, shouldn't I be the only one that decides what he does?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tatenashi stood upright, letting both her arms cross in an irritated tone. Her gaze shifted towards Ayame.

Ayame began to sweat as she played out animations in her mind - things that she has seen Tatenashi do;she didn't want that to come near her or any of her students.

"Ayame, I'm going to teach him from here on out." Tatenashi expressed her response with anger as she let out a large sigh;with consistent disappointment running through her expression.

"I'm sorry, but, I think it might be the fault of him learning too quickly."

"That's not what I've experienced..." Tatenashi responded instantly as she raised a mental eyebrow.

"Perhaps he shows a different side towards me?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself - you've only trained him for a few days." Tatenashi wore a smug - sarcastic like expression as she crossed her arms;showing petite irritation as she stared at Ayame.

* * *

Ichika sat on the same fancy bed he had slept on once before. He wished he could replace his entire academy furniture compilation with the wares in this room;it would at least provide him with more comfort. He held his sword in his hand, having been drawn directly from his wrist-ware. He held the blade in his right hand, letting the tip of the blade rest in his left. The blade itself was chromium, allowing the light to bounce directly back off of it and emit itself onto the wooden podiums that supported various structuring. The hilt of the sword held a simple black coloring, bearing the same type of metal structure. The handle of the sword bore a lightly plush-like material;having a red color as the grip was fit to be held comfortably. There was no scabbard that he knew of;the scabbard and sheathe seeming to be the Infinite Stratos that he's come to know so well.

Simply staring at the sword put him at ease, causing him to remember vivid thoughts of the dojo he used to attend with Houki. That was a more calm, simpler time, where he had looked forward to something every day rather then fretting about it.

As he continued his trance in thought, Tatenashi opened the white door that laid in front of his beyond vision;promptly walking in to accompany him. He heard her, and even saw her sit down next to her through the corner of his eye, but he continued to simply stare at the chromium piece of sharpened metal he had in his hand. As Tatenashi sat down, she looked at his hair, and then panned down to his red eyes. She smirked as she enveloped his expression;she knew that he was comfortable enough to stay with them.

"Ichika~ We aren't going to be advancing on any Phantom Task associates or anything like that...Ayame has a habit of over exaggerating things."

"She..does? I didn't think so. She has been very calm and collected from my experience. Well - I guess you don't know people until you really know them, huh." The black haired teen lifted his arms out to the left and right;the right going above Tatenashi's head as he stretched with heavy force.

He wore a surprised expression when he felt a grip of his right arm, and felt Tatenashi lay her head on his shoulder, rubbing her face against his neck;smirking at his embarrassed expression as she began to talk, letting her breath hit his ear.

"Are you happy with your sword? You've been staring at it for quite a while."

"I do like it, in fact, I love it, but...do you have to get so close?" Ichika shuffled himself, trying to break free of Tatenashi's grasp on his hand, but he wasn't able to, as she was much more stronger then he was. Her head still rested on him, her chin hitting his shoulder as she stared at his increasingly embarrassed face.

"I'm going to be showing you efficient ways to sneak tonight."

"We aren't going to be capturing anybody? I was thinking we were going to get somebody from Phantom Task and interrogate them or something..."

"Ayame...she can be a bit too straightforward sometimes, and besides, you aren't ready for that kind of action yet."

"And why are you so quick to say that?"

"Because I Know you aren't ready. Ichika, you've only been training with Ayame for a few days, and not only that, but what do you think will happen when you aren't aware of how to merge your currently new abilities with fighting against another I.S?"

Ichika looked to the left, scanning the empty white wall as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, letting the sword fall down onto the floor in front of the bed;making a light scraping sound as it brushed against the sheets and blankets.

"I never thought about that...I didn't even stop once to think about the I.S".

"Do you feel comfortable here?"

"Yes...but I'd feel more comfortable if you weren't so close to me..."

"Do you really not like it that much?"

"It's not that its just, embarrassing." Ichika stated, as he searched his thoughts for one single good memory that came about in times of getting close to women. Absolutely zero percent.

"What is there to be embarrassed about? It's just the two of us here..."

"You're chest touches me every time you get too close and It just-"

"You're so cute." she stated with a smile.

"Anyways...the man that Ayame sent to me-"

"Juyt? What did he say to you?"

"I'm sorry...what was his name?" he responded as he fought the small smirk that spread across his face.

"Juyt." Tatenashi responded with a fruitful expression.

"What an abnormal name..." Ichika said, as his eyes pandered from Tatenashi to the ceiling.

"He's a foreigner, and he still refuses to enlighten us on where he was or is originally from..."

Ichika let out a tired humming noise as he began to talk again.

"He told me...or rather, he asked me if I had ever been covered in so much blood that I didn't know if it was mine, my enemies, or my friends..." he explained, as he began to grow used to Tatenashi's close quarters.

"Are you worrying about whether that will happen to you or not?"

"Not exactly, well, I don't quite know how to ask you this, and I have to be blunt. Have you ever killed anybody?-"

A large, mechanical jet engine sound echoed throughout the air, shaking the ground nearly violently.

The rumbling caused the immutably small lamp to fall to the ground - only increasing the abnormality of the situation.

Ichika and Tatenashi hit each other as they both sprung up to a sitting stance on the bed - the shuffling noise of the sheets and fabric drowned out by the gunfire coming from outside the door. The duo let sweat drip off their foreheads as they both got up, shooting looks towards each other, and the familiar white door that had been opened and closed so many times before.

The two were about to exchange alerting conversation before an explosion occurred, making a large ringing noise as Ichika fell to the ground;his sword falling sliding down to the floor as he threw his arm out in front of himself, trying to shield his face and head from hitting the solid material he once stood on.

As his elbow scraped the ground, the ringing in his ears didn't stop;only it continued, blaring louder at instances, and even hurting him to an extent. He looked around while he laid on his stomach, making out the hilt of his blade, as well as the legs of Tatenashi.

He saw smoke and dust travel throughout the air as he made out the smell of pre-owned fireworks.

Somebody had detonated some kind of bomb.

As he let the end of his blade envelope his vision, he bent himself backwards as he put two hands on the ground, pushing himself up slowly;arriving to a standing position. He immediately gazed at Tatenashi, who was now holding a familiar looking spear-like weapon, causing the unfortunate memories of confrontation to flow back to Ichika.

She was using some kind of weapon within her I.S. Her hair became shortly messed up as she wore an irritated expression;gritting her teeth with high guard in her stance. Ichika pondered results as he scanned his vision down towards the hilt of the sword;quickly bending down to pick it up, retrieving it with his right hand.

His attention drew towards the source of the smoke and dust;causing his jaw to immediately drop, and his grip to tighten on the plush like handle of his day old sharpened metal.

The entire corner of the room had been blown open by what seemed like a planted bomb;causing the stars in the night sky to be shown;but nobody had been seen in the opening. The crickets that seemed to be chirping were drowned out by the remembered gunfire as Tatenashi rushed past Ichika, causing the impact of her quick movement to move his now dirtied black hair as he watched her lean herself up against the wall - standing in front of the white entrance.

The room basked in immaterial nature as the two exchanged serious expressions.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, be sure to leave a review and follow if you want to be notified as soon as the next one appears in the wild!**

 **Criticism is appreciated.**

 **\- Jambles**


	6. Awake With Impressions

As the continuous dust and dirt clouds filled the room, Ichika gently opened his blurred eyes to see the handle of his sword, promptly making out the rattling noise it was making due to the room shaking and the massive violence that was permitting itself throughout the small space. He looked swiftly to the right to see a blurred version of what he made out to be Tatenashi - but the light enveloped around his screwed up vision didn't let him decipher much of anything. He could tell that there was something much more bigger then anything in the room, as an orange color took up nearly all of the other half of his vision. He could only assume it was somebody in an Infinite Stratos.

After struggling to a major extent, the dust moved under his hand as he placed two hands on the dirty floor to get himself back up, aiming to pick the sword up as his vision started to come back.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was bleeding...as a warm liquid started to flow down his forehead, gently allowing his nerves to race to conclusions.

Whatever blew up, either sent him into an object, or he landed with a supreme force. He could now make out Tatenashi, utilizing her familiar spear as she used attacks he couldn't even identify due to his dazed state. He felt like somebody hit him in the head. Shaking off the obviousness of his mental statement, he shouted and tried to console the situation, lightly asking if the two could stop fighting - but it didn't work.

If anything, it made the unknown I.S pilot more angrier.

Just as he gained his complete vision and composure back, Ichika made out the women in the I.S. She looked like she held a similar hair color and asset to the women who attacked him in that locker room during that Phantom Task confrontation. It was a bit weird seeing her again in a completely differently I.S, and also a bit angering.

Tabane had always stated that there was only a certain number of cores in the world, but why are there continuous new wares popping up everywhere?

He didn't exactly have time to loathe the enemy or brink himself in fascination, he had to stop the fight from going any further.

Quickly standing himself next to Tatenashi, he saw that her hair was a bit messy, as well as her outfit got majorly dirty with all of the grime and dust vacated from the shaking explosion sparingly fired by that I.S. She wore an angry expression as she stared intently at the other user, gripping her weapon with aggressive manner, shooting shortly spanned glances at Ichika as she swung it at the user, sending the other out of the room through the broken , voided wall that was once a pretty asset.

She grunted as she lightly tossed the weapon into her left hand and scurried towards Ichika, gazing upon his wound and the blood that had donned his chest. As the damage and revelation of their hideout made her furious, the very fact that Ichika was injured badly enough to cause blood made her even more angry. She wrapped her arm around him as she began to worriedly talk, causing blood to stain her hand as it smelt like metal.

"What happened to you? What hit you?" she loudly asked.

"I think some shrapnel or...I may have hit my head on that stand..." he sluggishly responded.

"There is way too much blood for that to be just a small hit from a stand. We need to get you to a nurse as soon as possible?"

"I'm more worried about you, who is that girl in the I.S?"

"Its one of the key members of Phantom Task we've been having trouble with the past few weeks, I am really surprised she found this place - somebody had to have put it out publicly or have told the group about it -"

Tatenashi was cut off from speaking when the women stepped back into the room with her machine stepping sound echoing the small area, shortly chuckling as she smiled, letting the small trickle of blood from her forehead to fall into her mouth as she began speaking.

"The cat is out of the bag now - everybody knows that Ichii-boy is with the Sarashiki clan now...I'm dissapointed, Tatenashi-san - I'd expect you'd keep your pets on leashes..."

`How did you find this place?"

"Every word that comes out of your mouth just dissapoints me more...there rae constant rounds ran over that litttle shit...everybody is infatuated with him. I'd expect you to be a bit more cautios-"

Her explanations were cut short by a sharp lined noise that echoed the area - ignoring her voice as it pierced through her aura and head. A very visible chromium line appeared in front of the women's face as it became apparent that blood was also dripping off of the line. Her eyes went blank as she began to close them, gently hunching over as her voice subsided.

Ichika took a glance around the hunched women with his small vision, only to reveal the familiar face of Criptrit, smirking as she started talking with the two, gently pulling back on the chromium line, letting the blood wind up in the small roll she seemed to have somewhere in her hold - not visible while it was in her hand.

"Well - it was about time she melted away anyhow...Are you two alright?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that? Ichika is bleeding like crazy here, we need to get him to a nurse as soon as possible..."

"Alright, alright. I was hoping to see more of your power there...but all you did was use a spear. That makes me sad."

"Can you take this at least a little seriously?"

"Fine..."

* * *

Ichika immediately felt a sharp pain on his forehead as he sluggishly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He tried to move his left arm up to put a hand on his head, but as he tried - he failed because of Tatenashi. She had been laying on his hand, her body denying his attempt to lift up his arm. She was staring intently at him, watching his every expression.

She put her own hand up to Ichika's head, making him a bit uncomfortable as her hand was a bit colder then his head, which held hot heat due to the injury. He made a stern reaction as she started to giggle - causing Ichika to get a little irritated.

"How can you be so carefree after that? Shouldn't we start running or letting the academy know-"

He was silenced by Tatenashi's hand ending up over his mouth.

This just made him more irritated as he tried to get her hands off of him. That didn't seem to work.

She gripped him tightly, not letting him talk and pushing his free arm down as he attempted to push her away with what strength he had that wasn't negated from his injury.

"Ichika...this kind of stuff happens all the time - that particular women was a constant pest that made all sorts of problems for us. You do bring up a good point, maybe we should be a little bit more alert."

Ichika struggled and tried to speak, but the hand on his mouth stayed where it was as Tatenashi began talking again.

"So, I'm gonna need you to be safer and more careful...and I don't say that ironically or smartly - I should have been more secrete in your recruiting. I didn't think it'd make such a ruckus but with how many girls go after you I should have expected this..."

Ichika once again tried to get her hand off his mouth, but he couldn't - causing his expression to grow tired as he just let her arms do whatever.

"That still reminds me, why are you always so cute?"

"I don't have an answer for that...can you stop getting so close?"

"Why is it bothering you so much - I'm the one that brought you here and made sure you were doing well after-all."

"Yes, and I thank you for that, I really do, but when you get close it gets uncomfortable and being uncomfortable leads to hurting because I move myself."

Tatenashi chuckled while ignoring his question. She only moved close to him.

"How about we get closer?"

"I just told you that getting close is making me uncomfortable."

"How about we date?"

"Why would you want to do that when you said yourself you're taking over my training?"

"A learner has to have a strong bond with the one teaching, right?"

"I-I guess that's true but that doesn't mean you have to get this-"

He was cut off by the feeling of her hand on his mouth once again. He sighed as he let his eyes fall in annoyance. He twitched to a heavy extent when he felt her lick his cheek and begin speaking;causing sweat to envelop on his head.

"Impress me, ok?" she spanned her words playfully as she crept back from him; keeping one of her arms wrapped around him.

' _It doesn't take much to Impress Him - but he still hasn't seen the full extent of my power...having somebody like him in my grasp is just so exciting._ ' she thought maliciously to herself as time passed.

* * *

 **I am very appreciative of your patience for this chapter - I am still writing lots!**

 **Are you still with me? - heh.**

 **Got another story coming up as well called Courage if you would want to check it out. Next chapter of Awake Again will be uploaded within three days.**

 **I hope you are all doing well and staying happy, please leave a review and tell me how your life has been and critiques ;3 I will always be writing in the i.s fandom and writing here in general - wherever my adventures take me ;)  
**

 **\- Jambles**


	7. Author Note 1

_This is a simple note to wish you a happy November month!_

 **As I have stated in another update before, I have no update schedule - therefore I will upload when I have time - but it won't be excessive periods of hiatus - so you do not need to worry about that.**

I am constantly writing, and I will never stop writing ;3 

Also I can understand the way I update you guys angering or irritating some of you. However - I like to keep all of you informed - and I deeply apologize in advance if you click on a chapter notification and its another crappy author note...but I'd rather write a good quality chapter then push out one very quickly.


	8. Awake With Indecisiveness

**Heavy modifications will be done to this chapter as it goes live. - Jambles**

* * *

The scent of lavender filled the air as Ichika sat limp on a wooden chair within the same book laced room as he shriveled the normal academy uniform he grew too used to wearing.

Throughout the period of the morning, he had been scolded, yelled at, and mentally tossed around by his sister, letting him know that he needed to always listen to what she said - disregarding whatever else opposed it. It all seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

He found himself thinking of Tatenashi more then anything. He could even consider promoting the fact that she may have been clouding the way he has been thinking.

It could have been based upon the reasoning that she slept in his bed with him last night; taking him through an uncomfortable ride - making him more tired then he should have been. That was only half of his thought however - he could find himself admiring her. There was a sense of urgency that expanded inside of him when she told him to impress her. He didn't want to disappoint her, and not even the thinker himself had an answer to why he felt that way.

He went through his mind, mentally caressing his current feelings; eventually landing his thought pawn on the love space. Everything related to love as ended up with him getting injured, and the past week was no exception.

He continued to think quietly to himself before the door flung open, making a gargantuan slam as he made out the silhouette of Laura. He closed on eye as he stared at her, shortly inching upward in the wooden chair. Her hairstyle always made him feel at ease; reminding him of nostalgic memories - entailing Chifuyu in high-school.

"Orimura-sensei told me that you and that blue buffoon are dating! Do you mind telling me why she thinks that?"

"I think you should probably calm down a little bit and consider the definition of date." he hesitantly responded as he stared into the violent filled, jeweled eyes of Laura.

She equipped a singular part of her I.S, gesturing a threatening pose towards Ichika she nonchalantly closed the door, leaving the two in the room together as they stared each other down. Ichika became irritated; his lack of sleep ushering itself into his actions.

"How many times am I going to get hit with some weapon for no reason other then how angry you are?"

"As many times as it takes to make you learn that you can't just dissapear like that!"

"Have you even thought about what would happen if I told you all I was going to be personally training with Tatenashi? - and before you answer, It wasn't even my choice. You do this all the time, you-

Ichika was interrupted as Laura pummeled him, having him stagger a bit before she struggled to eventually pin him to the ground. She was a bit taken aback by how hard it was to knock him down. She could tell that whatever Tatenashi was doing with him was making him more resilient.

The thought of that only made Laura more angry; causing an angry expression to spread across her face as she stared intently at Ichika, now having him pinned to the ground.

Watching his face shrivel in defiance only made her more angry as she began to speak.

"You do...This, all the time. There was absolutely no reason for you to get so angry at me."

"There are plenty of reasons. How about I start with how you ignored us and left with Tatenashi? We were worried about you, and I still can't believe that my wife would do something like that."

"Your wife..." hearing this for what seemed like the hundredth time, Ichika became irritated, shuffling himself forward. He struggled a bit before he eventually shoved Laura off of himself, surprising her in the process.

She was putting her full thy strength into keeping him pinned down. The strength he had developed in such little time caught Laura off guard as she tried to speak once again - only to be cut off by Ichika speaking first.

"I've already told you so many times, Laura. I am not your wife, okay? If that were the case, I would be your groom."

"That doesn't matter right now. I am very disappointed that you just randomly ran off like that."

"What would have happened if I told you and the others, huh? You would have attacked directly just like you did."

"Maybe you would have learned your place after my engagement."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I didn't care?" he responded with irritation blanketing his voice.

However, when he regained composure - he witnessed Laura's gaze turn evil very quickly.

He realized that what he said may have been a grave mistake as she began to walk closer to him.

His thoughts were confirmed as she attempted to slap him, only for him to slightly duck and grab her hand in reaction.

"Are the others in the cafeteria?"

Laura wore a smug expression as she stared at him.

He slowly developed a gesture that explained him surrendering;causing Laura to develop a tight hold around him as they walked out of the room.

* * *

The light shined itself in Ichika's face, lighting up his hair and eyes as he sat uncomfortably at a cafeteria table. His soul felt like it was breaking as all of his friends stared at him;making him feel like a mouse cornered by five foxes. Houki, Cecelia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura sat around the table, two blocking anyway he could have to get up and leave.

"So...how have you guys...been?" Ichika hesitantly stated.

The faces that only blared at him became more bold and irritated as he looked to different sides, trying to break the eye contact with them.

"How have I been? You disappear randomly and ignore me...and you ask me how I am?" Houki responded.

"Listen, I have been training with Tatenashi, its no big deal-"

"When were you going to tell us that Ichika?" Cecelia asked.

"What do you think would have happened if I told you?" He blatantly responded.

"I would have trained you...I can do a whole lot better then that stupid council president.'

'Shes taught me some pretty useful and wonderful things-"

"And you think that I couldn't have taught you those things?" Houki exclaimed angrily.

"No. I don't think you could have." Ichika responded, now irritated himself. This made Houki even more angrier then she already was. She didn't like it when Ichika talked back to her like this.

"Ichika...why don't you show me what she has taught you in a duel then?" Houki gritted her teeth as she requested.

"No...I'd rather not."

Houki gripped the table with her hands, visibly angry. As Ichika saw this, he quickly gazed among the other girls, letting the feeling of goosebumps overtake his body as he stood up.

"Listen, I hate it when you guys hurt me the way you do." He hesitantly stated with a small sweat appearing on his left cheek.

"I-I've only hurt you when you do something idiotic and perverted." Cecelia coaxed.

"No, you all do it once you get me into some sort of stupid misunderstanding. So much so that I feel like the entirety of my time in this academy can be summed up as some sort of crappy story written by some kid." Ichika explained with irritation conceding within his eyes.

The group exchanged glances with each other, two wearing nearly smug expressions as they stared at Ichika;visibly looking into their mind for a response.

"You guys wanted me here for a reason, now please, tell me, what is the reason? - Because I'd really rather be asleep right now."

"Why did you ignore us?" Rin slammed her arms onto the table, shaking it as Ichika and herself stared into each other's eyes;the other girls permitting themselves towards the same liquefied death gaze.

With Ichika having enough, he briefly arched himself upwards in the seat, and relaxed his arms, holding the back of his head as he conjoined his hands. He had been thinking of what he was going to say to these girls, but it never crossed his mind that they would be as angry as they were with him. He was angry. They had pushed him to his limit. Constantly working all night on nearly useless studies, being forced to do training for the sake of getting strong with vacant assets, he has had enough.

"I'm in love with Tatenashi-san. That's why I've been ignoring you." he closed his eyes as he stated his shakily anticipating reason.

Rin and Cecelia sat shocked, Rin gripping the table in anger as Cecelia sat there inside of her own daze. Houki didn't believe it, thinking it was some sort of joke.

Charlotte wore a grim and yet at the same time, caring expression as she stared at Ichika.

Laura was visibly angry in every shape of form.

"What a joke. Its pretty evident that you're trying to avoid us. Why not just tell us the reason so we can think of a way to-" Ichika interrupted Houki directly before she finished talking. She was clearly more irritated at the fact he conveyed passiveness.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." he exclaimed, as he nudged the angry, distraught Laura sitting next to him.

She didn't say anything.

She let her physical actions speak louder then her words as she grabbed a hold of Ichika's arm, violently squeezing it as she caused a motion that looked like she was trying to bite him.

"Stop it, Laura!" he stood up from the white, glistening table as his movement made a squeaking sound on the floor;managing to swing Laura into his seat - causing her to revolt into the position he was just in.

Ichika took another look at his friends as he slowly backed up;Laura quickly standing up and staring at him with the group.

Laura and Cecelia equipped parts of their I.S, but halted at the sound of a voice behind them.

"Stop." Houki calmly stated.

"Why should we? He deserves everything that-" Laura was stopped as Houki began talking again.

"Let the dense idiot go. If he is that susceptible to fall for Tatenashi's tricks, he obviously doesn't know shes using him." Houki explained in an elegant and stern voice as she stared at Ichika; looming over Laura's shoulder.

"I can understand that ignoring you guys may not have been the best option, but I can say that I am in love with Tatenashi. I don't care if you're angry or not."

This made the atmosphere in the room crumble into crackling passive aggressiveness.

Ichika slowly walked out of the room, Houki stopping Laura and Rin from following after him.

As he exited through the archway, he mentally laughed as his trick to get them off his back worked out in his favor.

* * *

 **So, hey there guys. I want to say that I will always be writing. I won't die/become inactive. It just won't happen, I won't let it. -3-.**

 **I will upload the next chapter when I have time. - Don't expect it to be an extremely long wait.**

 **A review would be gladly appreciated.**

 **I would also love to hear about how you are doing currently in the game that is life. -w-.**

 **With love, - Jambles**


	9. Author Note 2

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS MONTH EVERYBODY!**

I can understand the way I update you guys angering or irritating some of you. However - I like to keep all of you informed - and I deeply apologize in advance if you click on a chapter notification and its another crappy author note...but I'd rather write a good quality chapter then push out one very quickly.

I do believe I've said this before, but I don't have a fixed schedule. I update when I can - but it isn't too long of a time between chapters, don't worry about that -3- . This chapter is looking to be monthly. Don't get too irritated if its just an author's note - I am proofreading. ;3

I also have other stories in works too. Infinite Stratos shall live on.

Everybody grab a santa hat!

:3


	10. Author Note 3

**This is my way of letting you all know I am still writing. I'll let you know my writing formula is a bit weird since my laptop display broke - I've been limited to a desktop - therefore, I can't write while multi-tasking anymore. Which, sort of sucks - but I handwrite then I wrtite the handwritten on FocusWriter.**

I know you hate these types of notes I do like this, but I want you to know that I'm still here, still writing, and still alive.

I stress about that. I love you all 3 I'm also mentally asking you to not un-follow - I am still writing.

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS MONTH EVERYBODY!**

I can understand the way I update you guys angering or irritating some of you. However - I like to keep all of you informed - and I deeply apologize in advance if you click on a chapter notification and its another crappy author note...but I'd rather write a good quality chapter then push out one very quickly.

I do believe I've said this before, but I don't have a fixed schedule. I update when I can - but it isn't too long of a time between chapters, don't worry about that -3- . This chapter is looking to be monthly. Don't get too irritated if its just an author's note - I am proofreading. ;3

I also have other stories in works too. Infinite Stratos shall live on.

Everybody grab a santa hat!

:3


	11. Author Note 4

**I am still alive, and I am still writing! I haven't left anybody in the dust and I am working on Awake Again, but slowly. I will upload when I have the chance to and when each chapter is done.**

 **I can't stand the sense of not keeping you all in the loop.**


	12. Awake With Condition

**To everybody, I would like to apologize. My dumb-fatass was making Update note after Update Note and I know it irritated some and more then likely turned some off of the story completely. I will not do that any longer. I will also be uploading every day. You heard me, every day. 1 chapter, every day.**

 **If I miss any day. I will bang my head on my desk in reaction. Expect this, don't take this with a grain of salt, take it with a grain of sugar. I love you all. Jamblers out. - BigFatJambles**

Ichika's hair fell off of his face, sliding down to hit the sheet below him;detailing how exhausted he was. He had been avoiding a gargantuan amount of students; some that would ask for information regarding where he was, and some that just wanted to get into his room for some reason. He had to repel constant ghosted human dialogue about relationship. He had thought endlessly about what he said to Houki, coercing his mind into imagining what it would be like if he had actually been dating Tatenashi; and he believed they were happy thoughts.

He snapped out of thinking when Tatenashi landed directly on his chest, her back facing down, her impact making him grunt in small pain. She had just let her self fall on him;wearing a very neutral face as she began talking;ignoring his attempts to get her off of him.

"So, we're dating now apparently? I didn't think I'd ever hear those words out of your mouth. I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind it `Ichiii`, all you had to do was ask." She playfully spout.

"I said that so they would get off my back, you know. They looked like they were going to murder me".

"If you are intimidated by those two, you definitely need more training."

"Fine, and what do you propose." He laid his head back on the bed, giving up on trying to get her off of him.

"Remember what I said? I told you I was going to tell you something you wouldn't believe; and you'd be quite skeptical about it?" 

"I actually don't." He played through all of his newly created memories, and not once did he remember her telling him that, perhaps it was another jape by her, another lenient term.

"Tabane isn't who she says she is."

Ichika sighed as he rolled his eyes. He didn't want anymore surprises or held back messages . He wanted terms given to him, he wanted to know about it all. He didn't know who Madoka was, he didn't know why she looked like Chifuyu or had a locket. He wanted to know now.

"What do you know about it, because, I know nothing, and I'm tired of knowing nothing."

Tatenashi wore a surprised expression as she put more force into her back, grinding into his chest;watching his pained expression as he grunted. She found this cute.

"Yes, go ahead." she responded.

"Who is this Madoka...that you spoke of?"

"From what we've gathered, Madoka is a clone. A clone of your sister created by Squall and handled by The Phantom Task for worst purposes. We recovered medication from some of the unfortunate encounters we've had with her and she seems to be on some pretty extreme stuff. We think its because she is combating feelings of being your sister combined with trying to be Chifuyu from what weird cloning process we could imagine."

"She also had a locket with Chifuyu on it." 

Tatenashi interrupted him.

"..and that's what brings it back to Tabane. The people around the academy have been acting weird don't you think?"

"Uh...they're always weird." Ichika smirked as he said this;causing Tatenashi to grind her back into his chest even harder;appearing visibly irritated that he may have not been taking this seriously. The thoughts filled her head like a high tide hitting a sandy beach;the details also appearing like the clams - shutting themselves into holes in her brain.

" _Tatenashi-san! Come look at this!" exclaimed a black haired girl - sitting in a red rotating chair as she stared at the voided white catalyst of a screen in front of her. The tired, weary student council president allowed her fingertips to graze the sill atop the peak of the doorway as she stretched her legs;very happy that she didn't need to show pretty sides as she was in her own territory. Her eyes fell onto the girl and the screen, lightly rolling them as she suspected it to be another grazed mental bullet of a blur being considered as something much more then it actually was._

" _What's going on?"_

 _"I think it'd just be better for you to watch this. I can't believe it."_

 _Tatenashi crept forward, wrapping her arms around the girl sitting on the chair; surprising her as the slight red of a crescent tomato made it's way into her facial structure as she continued to explain. The screen's glow emitted itself around the darker room;causing the girl's shadows to casket across the room, the light bouncing off of them as it created outlines of various pieces of equipment._

 _As she looked at the screen, she smirked and giggled for a small amount of a few seconds._

 _There was a girl with brown hair;she was an academy student as she donned the outfit. This was a camera in one of the Infinite Stratos Academy hallways. The subject that made Tatenashi giggle unfortunately wasn't her hair. The girl was acting very, very strange as she started to hit the white wall very aggressively;more then likely injuring herself in the process of doing so._

 _Tatenashi stopped giggling as the girl on the screen started to bash her head into the wall violently. A horrified expression appeared on the girl in the chair;quickly going away - indicating that she had re-watched this footage several times over._

 _Blood started to appear on the girl's head as she fell to the ground, her outfit shifting to her irradiating movements as the fabric material also become unconscious with it's wearer as she became incapacitated._

 _The small edited clip panned to a familiar face as it ended; Tabane was standing directly ahead of the girl's movement-less body as she stared at it;wearing quite a different attire then her normal wacky dress and bunny ears._

 _Tatenashi wore a confused but calm expression as she began to question the editor._

" _Was this girl okay? Did she get help?"_

 _"Yes, I got help for her right away, she was taken to the nursing room. She made a light recovery; but she ended up having a concussion."_

 _"Having a concussion isn't a light recovery, genius."_

" _R-right. I'm sorry, but...what do you think Tabane-san had to do with it?"  
_

" _I have no clue - but I am going to find out. It can't be anything good. She is always up to something whether it be good or bad."_

 _"Do you think this is like the Gospel?"_

 _"I think so. Though - she had a reason for the Gospel - Ichika. Doing whatever she did to this girl is very weird but let's not make conclusions until we actually know if she was involved with how she was acting. We could just be drawing the line with a crappy crayon at this point."_

" _Got it mistress!"_

" _Don't call me that."_

 _"R-right...Tatenashi-san..."_

Tatenashi explained the entire encounter to Ichika as he put both of his hands onto his head, rubbing it as he gritted his teeth. All Tatenashi did was continue to cuddle him playfully as she began to explain her blight more.

"I don't think Tabane-san is completely innocent in that girl's injury, and we - I mean us, the entire team believe she is up to something so much more bigger."

"I guess it does seem like that doesn't it. She had always done things mysterious like that with Chifuyu."

Tatenashi moved herself upwards as she quickly shoved Ichika to the bed;his back hitting the matress - the small field of wind hitting the atmosphere as her hands were on each opposite side of the bed, trapping him in a direct stare into her face. Her body was on-top of his, her legs and thighs securing him to the bed.

This of all things, didn't actually make Ichika blush. He was sincerely calm.

"I'm gonna tell you something, sweetie. Its going to be a little hard to handle."

"What? Do you want to actually go through with the whole us in love thing?" 

She lightly blushed and smirked as he proclaimed that - her face reaching closer to his as they both began to heighten their red faces.

"Be careful. I am a very kinky person."

Ichika's expression changed from surprisingly blushing to scarily blushing as he began to grow more eager to hear her statement as his curiosity ran across beams in his mind;beams that created a super-recreational railway shot.

"Our team, Criptrit and the others, and me of course; found out something pretty morbid a while back. That silver gospel that was seemingly out of control - the one that caused the Academy to enter lock-down wasn't actually an I.S just out of control from America."

Ichika became irritated as he tried to shuffle out of his position with Tatenashi, only to cause the two to get closer.

The shuffling accidentally initiated a kiss.

Tatenashi looked directly into his eyes as she grew satisfied. She put extreme force into moving herself into him; aggressively amplifying the kiss as she put a hand onto his chest.

Ichika lightly tried to resist, but let himself relax as he continued to look into her eyes; eventually seeing them close as did his.

Tatenashi pulled away from his face, saliva gently falling down onto his face.

"So, let me continue. Tabane sent that to attack the Academy. It was sent as a test for you."

Ichika wore a surprised expression as he couldn't understand how calm she was about what just happened. He was flustered more than he ever was.

"So, - I guess we're a couple now. You started this, so you're going to continue it, and you'd better take what I said seriously. All of it." 

Ichika took a deep breath as he processed everything that he was told.

"I am."


	13. Awake With Something Wicked

**Alright, so - its 2 AM. So it wasn't uploaded daily. Whoops. Don't smite me. Another chapter tonight. - Jamble**

* * *

"What else did you find out about that girl? Is she okay?"

"Yes, I told you at the end didn't I? She was in recovery but wasn't able to make much of anything even she did herself."

"So she was pretty much brainwashed of sorts."

"I would think so, yes."

The two walked down a glistening white sidewalk as the wind hit their faces;taking the reaction of their attire to their own. They sifted through the land nonchalantly as Tatenashi grew more and more fond of Ichika. She had now mentally jotted the small little things he did;from the way he moved his head or hands when he was thinking hard about something, to how stupid and dense he used to be compared to now.

Alas, that was only the thought she had turned into bold in her mind; as she was still quite surprised he didn't blow up in a storm after their little kiss the night before.

"So, how are you holding up about that Gospel? Wasn't Tabane a family friend, or like a sister to you? I know how hard something like that is."

"No, she was never or isn't anything like that. She was just...there, and then gone - literally within seconds. I think she teleport somehow."

Tatenashi started to laugh loudly;causing Ichika to smirk as he began to question her.

"I remember Ayame talking about weapons - the Infinite Stratos forming weapons that are even more decisive then Razor Wind. Is there technology being developed for something more then the I.S?"

Tatenashi sighed as she tilted her head slight upwards;placing her hands behind her head;grouping her fingers together like a cell rejoining another.

"Ichika - personally I believe Tabane is up to absolutely no good. I'll tell you about something that happened with her and I...and you don't need to worry. No more secrets."

"That's a dream at this point, come on. I've taken everything so far, I can take as many secrets as you can throw at me."

She glinted her eyes at the boy playfully;halting on her words as they continued walking.

"Hey - that was sarcastic. Don't actually throw them at me."

Tatenashi giggled as she began to explain;her voice now more soothing then it already was to his hears. He had started to feel happier when he was with her. Seeing her face everyday made the stress of the academy disappear.

* * *

" _No! - You can't touch that." The long dressed, carpet drapes of pink hair laid in the dust clouds of the air as Tabane hollered at a familiar girl in her engineering room._

 _The room had various amounts of mounted gear;screens appearing with associative terms only a very adept Infinite Stratos computer expert would be able to make the vast amount of needed heads and tails of. Across the metal floor of the room was a gargantuan -wide plush - abnormal looking rug;sinking a bit when one stepped on it. It was designed to feel good and comfy against bare feet or feet without donned shoes. Tabane sat in her chair atop a podium, her back of her and the chair faced the opposite way of large screens;including a large television._

 _Various plushies of cute creatures only a particular amount of fans could identify laid in corners of the room along with beanbags and a bed neatly made._

 _The girl had black hair, a seemingly common trait among many of the residents here. This was Madoka. She had a singular thought on her mind, a singular bullet that bounced its way around the canals of her brain. She had wanted to find and kill Chifuyu Orimura, but she didn't exactly know why. That didn't make her care, because with every single day she was alive, she learned something new about the world she had been put in._

 _She had been given these small objects, these small - white capsules to ingest, and she felt weird taking them. She didn't know what they were, why she had to take them, or what they did to her body;frolicking in her stomach without her brain even getting close to sending transmissions._

 _All of this resonated in her head as she rolled her eyes, placing the black rectangular object back down on the podium she had picked it up from._

" _You never really let me touch anything, Mistress."_

" _That's because I don't want you breaking it, silly~" Tabane cutely spouted as she rotated in her movable chair;her critical bunny ears making a small electrical sound as the small metal balls representing wheels pattered across the floor as they carried the powerful woman._

" _Whatever." Madoka heavily sighed._

 _The two women in the room tilted their heads as the door opened;letting in more light then was let on in the room;revealing a silhouette of Tatenashi as she walked forward. Another girl allied with her, walking to her right side as they both stood in the front of the doorway, letting the air carry the door to it's sill;shutting in reaction. Criptrit was with her as she began to talk to Tabane._

" _Hey! Tabane-san? What the hell happened with that Gospel?! I had contacts and sources in America that reported they had absolutely no meddling business in releasing or triggering an Infinite Stratos._

" _I wonder, 'Miss Flirty-san.', do you like the world we live in? This world...we rule. I love this world."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Tatenashi was getting visibly upset, critically angry that her sister was put in harms way.

" _Iii-kun needs to be more aware of what I am. I helped him achieve his location now anyhow. Hopefully in a year or so, he'll be here. With my little sister and I - or...the more than likely conclusion - he won't be here."_

"Are you an idiot? Did you send that to attack him?"

" _Here I was talking about conclusions, and you go jumping to them without any intelligence what-so-ever."_

"Was that a bite at me? You put my sister in danger. You injured her. You nearly killed Ichika."

" _Again I say, conclusions are a real bitch, but I must permit decisions to keep this world we live in. I love this world. It'd be a shame if it disappeared."_

* * *

"No way. She sent that to attack us? That bitch!" Ichika rolled his hand into a fist as he began walking faster; the two coming to their goal location as they stared at the staircase leading directly upwards to the entrance of the academy;leaves blowing fiercely past them as the water drops bounced off their surface, making a sound only Mother Nature could resonate. He cursed himself for reacting so idiotically, gently regretting the way he acted in front of Tatenashi, and he didn't even know why.

Tatenashi walked towards him; his fast movement allowing him to end up leaning against the right side of the wall in front of the staircase, holding an intention to console and caress him.

She succeeded in her intention, gently wrapping her arms around him, and grasping his fist;gently bringing it up to her mouth. She kissed it;making him blush as she began to talk.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure out everything, and we Will prevail. Its just great to get this all across to you. No secrets. No more. - and just think, your training with a different assortment of weapons begins tonight. So, lets get to sleep. I have a plan to-"  
 _  
Ichika's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his body;causing him to abruptly scream in pain and grab his stomach, falling down on his knees, taking Tatenashi with him._

She had let this surprise her, quickly spouting her atmospherically flammable responses.

"Ichika..Ichika! What the hell? Are you okay?"

Ichika responded by grunting, now falling out of her hands and rolling onto his side, facing the white wall as he pulsated with pain.

"Ichika!" Tatenashi became emotional; attempting to pick him up.

When she attempted to push her arms around his back;an electrical current formed itself in the middle of her line of sight and shocked her statically.

"What the hell?" she was completely flabbergasted.

Ichika's body began to resonate with a small magnet-felt effect as Tatenashi attempted to get closer to him. It was as if she was putting two magnets against each other and they didn't want to go together.

A horrified expression appeared on her face as Ichika moved his head upwards, staring into her eyes.

She got a glimpse of his eyes, and they weren't normal. They were glistening turquoise;crystal-like as he grunted even more in pain.

Students surrounded the area;one already racing to the classrooms and infirmary to warn everybody of what was going on.

With a quick sound of a bang, Tatenashi quickly summoned part of her I.S;her arm becoming an all familiar looking massive mechanical hand hand as she attempted to lightly pick him up, the attempt becoming quickly becoming successful.

The electrical field made it's way to Tatenashi and shocked her;causing her to feel a small amount of pain as she carried him.

"Tatenashi! Can you explain to me just what the actual Hell is wrong with him? Is it something with his I.S?!" Chifuyu yelled in anger;the students around the area staring in awe at what they were witnessing, Charlotte and Laura attending the unfortunate audience as well.

"We get him to the infirmary first, genius." Tatenashi fired back with more anger and pain.


	14. Awake With Exposition

**Yo everybody. It seems I am more fit to take an every two days planner rather then everyday planner as every chapter seems to get uploaded at 2 am because I, well stay up and find myself writing at night with the window open, letting the smell of rain in. So - expect chapters every two days and or every day/2 in the morning, lol. Stay happy! Life is too short to not be. Also - I am increasing the chapter length as 1,200 word long ones are a joke. - Jambles**

The sunlight shined through the uniquely designed window panes as Ichika laid in a bed;motionless;the same magnet effect surrounding him as Tatenashi sat beside him with Chifuyu standing - looming over him. The sunlight evaporated as the squeaky clean floor of the infirmary shined as the black haired teacher stared at his brother.

She had seen him in here too many times, and she wanted it to stop.

"What did you do to him?" Chifuyu asked Tatenashi;who was sitting in a chair directly across Ichika from his right side;placing a hand on his arm.

"I didn't do a damn thing to him. He just started acting like this."

"I must say that sounds like absolute bullshit. Were you training, did you shoot him? Shoot him with a certain kind of weapon?"

"I didn't shoot him, you idiot." Tatenashi was visibly angry at her;causing the other girls in the room to stare in surprising tone as they witnessed the way she was talking to somebody they held so powerful.

Chifuyu was about to respond before Houki and Laura busted into the room, Houki attempting to grab Tatenashi with the intent of shoving her against the wall, but she dodged gracefully; abruptly causing her to slam into the wall herself.

"What in god's name did you do to him? Is he okay? If you hurt him I swear I'll-" Houki had a sense of urgency in her voice.

"For god's sake everybody what do you take me for? I didn't do anything to him, You could blame that on not knowing anything about me but why are you all acting like this? I wouldn't ever shoot at him without his I.S equipped." she responded with calm reaction;only angering the other girls more.

Chifuyu and Laura crossed their arms in synchronized fashion.

"We can keep arguing about it and you all could keep throwing little fits or you could be smart - listen to me when I say that he just collapsed."

Ichika began to come to;twitching his right arm as he immediately shot upwards;shortly screaming as he caught vision of Chifuyu. He calmed down - allowing her and Tatenashi to touch his hands, and he started to talk.

"I...can I talk to Tatenashi alone?" he asked bluntly;causing Chifuyu to get angry as well as the other girls in the room.

"What did you see Ichika? Tell me now." Chifuyu stated as she sat down next to the bed;putting a hand on the higher part of his right leg;uncomfortably grasping it with a tight grip. Houki sat down directly to the left of him, nearly onto him - coaxing the same thing Chifuyu spouted.

"I just - please. Let me talk to Tatenashi alone. Please? I'll do absolutely anything you all want afterward."

"No. We aren't going anywhere." Houki responded.

"She is correct Ichika - you literally collapsed. The least you could do is tell the people who care about you and are worried about you what you saw for ch-"

"Its only something she'd understand. Please."

"No."

"Then I am not saying a thing." he spouted it with bitter tone;causing Chifuyu to put more force into her grip, sliding it closer to his crotch area; making him lightly uncomfortable.

"Fine. I guess we'll be here all night."

Tatenashi nodded at him;putting a hand on his shoulder as she got up and headed towards the door. She opened it - sliding half of herself out of view as she said a few words before completely leaving the room.

"Just come to your room like normal tonight Ichii - we can talk there, perhaps you could lay down in there rather than listen to constant beeping from computer tech in the corner."

"Will do."

The door made a soft sound as it shut;leaving behind a very angry group of three women as they stared at Ichika.

"You guys won't believe me if I told you anything so whats the damn point in staying here looking at me like I killed your pet kitten?"

"I just don't understand why you have to make it such a big deal." Chifuyu did not enjoy how her brother was acting. She snapped at him, getting into his face as she slowly made her hand movement up to the wall his back was against.

"Listen - I saw a different version of you, Chifuyu-nee. I was standing in some sort of light stream;some sort of creek - but I saw you, and - you shot me."

The girls began to wear a surprised expression as Laura just sat in disappointment.

"and what was the damn point in making such a big deal out of that?" Laura pulled a chair outwards and sat down on it;crossing her legs. Ichika looked at her, noticing that she was wearing a skirt. He had never seen her legs before, as she always wore a very unique outfit.

"You're wearing a skirt Laura! That's neat." Ichika looked directly at her;making a face of approval.

"You spend all your time looking there? You must have a thing for strong legs or the special part huh?" She flirted with him;as she stared directly at the three people in front of her. She had a crazed expression. Her eyes were voided, like a black hole formed inside of them.

Just then Houki leaned forward, and put a hand on Ichika's side;wrinkling her normal uniform;letting her ribbon fall down as her long hair brushed against the bottom of it. She kissed Ichika on the neck and started to move her hands in questionable places.

Chifuyu watched as she did it; doing absolutely nothing to stop her. Laura also watched;getting up to attempt undoing her newly acquired uniform;but Ichika yelled at Houki and her to stop.

"What in the hell has gotten into you two?!" He sprung out of bed, struggling for a few seconds before successfully getting Houki off of him. The blankets on the bed were now scattered all over the floor - one covering half of Chifuyu as her and Houki began to chuckle. The sunlight that shined through the window hit his back as Ichika charged for the door;noticing he wasn't in his school uniform, but in a white t-shirt and black jeans. He questioned how he donned them, but he didn't exactly swell on it as the only thing on his mind was what he really saw during his collapse.

He opened the door and gently slipped out;only seeing a glimpse of Laura and the other girls shortly chuckling as they started to follow.

Ichika opened the door to his room, entering it as quickly as he possibly could;finding Tatenashi sitting in front of his computer screen;calmly watching what looked like a camera feed.

He locked the door behind him, sitting onto his bed as he stared at Tatenashi;who spun around in the newly planted black computer chair and awaited his words.

"I understand what you mean about the people acting differently. They aren't themselves, and neither is my sister."

"What did you see when you fell down out there? I looked at you...your eyes were all crystal-like."

"I saw a machine. It wasn't an Infinite Stratos, it was - something that was fleshy. It had a hole in it, and it had some reflection of me. I was wearing some sort of combat type gear with some sort of robe - and I had you and a couple others with me."

"A machine...but you said fleshy - can you explain in more detail?"

"We had weapons of sorts and the floor was made of fleshy stuff too, but what was the worse was I felt...I felt so much pain."

"Well - you've officially stumped me. That's the most weirdest thing I've ever heard for a long time."

"I felt...good towards the end of the pain when I think I passed out."

"I didn't take you for being submissive. I like that."

"No no, you pervert - this is - you might think this is crazy but...I think Bayakushiki is trying to communicate with me."

"Then let's call Kanzashi. Its about time I get her into the team too."


	15. Awake With Supression

Ichika struggled with his own body;shaking with adrenaline as he held a handgun in his palm, aiming at a newly scanned target square. Criptrit was looming to the right side of him, watching him with an amused face as the bullets he shot missed the all too familiar red dot in the middle of the square shamed hunk of metal. He was holding the silver handgun with one hand;causing his aim to be slightly off. He was wearing the same type of white shirt as he was yesterday, but with blue jeans this time and a black over-shirt. Criptrit was wearing a white and black top, with a silver skirt armed with a weapon belt. The weapon belt had a small line of what could be made out as a metal spool of wire. Her top was tight on her chest;showing a cutely revealing portion of skin.

The two stood in an open room, with four booths in the far south end;a metal floor covering the entire area. The walls were fitted with windows.

Ichika was growing tired of it, eventually running out of ammo. He had only managed to shoot the red circle in the middle of the metal target with one bullet, all the others hitting the differently colored patterns to his bold dismay.

"You can keep trying. We have plenty of ammo. I must say though - you should keep both hands on the gun rather then holding it with one." she explained.

Ichika attempted to listen to her, placing his left hand onto the bottom of the handle, gently pushing it into place within his other hand. He became coercive after realizing how much stability this gave him, attempting to shoot the handgun again but heard a click as he realized the weapon was out of ammo;needing to reload it.

Criptrit ended up chuckling even more.

As Ichika dropped the clip he had in the handgun, he grabbed another from the metal table in front of him, gently sliding it back into the mechanical hunk he was violating with his thumbs. His hair was now extremely semi-long, the front of it growing outward as it became a hassle while aiming the handgun. The left part of his hair covered his eyesight as the back of his head was covered with the straight back lines of his hair. It had been different from what it was when he started attending the academy, very different.

"You should let Ayame give you a haircut. That hair is gonna cost you in a fight."

"Yeah, not happening." Ichika said with a calm voice.

"...and - why not?" Criptrit said as her eyes loomed over him.

Ichika sighed as he continued talking, aiming down the sights of the silver handgun; the sunlight from the windows shining off of it - hitting Criptrit as she covered the top of her head.

"Because this is a new, nice look. I like it. Generally, I don't really care about how I look to be completely honest."

"Its nice to see somebody that thinks the same way. I'm starting to see why Tatenashi adores you so much."

Ichika shot the handgun twice, both of the bullets hitting the direct middle of the target as he wore a smile on his face.

"Good shot. You're getting better." Criptrit exclaimed with light excitement as she took the handgun from him, and placed it on the metal table in front of them.

"Come on - lets get something to eat. I'm starving, not sure about you." she explained.

"Yeah - sure." Ichika responded with the same light excitement.

As night hit, crickets started to form dinner parties as they made their annual music very bold. The moon was full;the light hitting every corner and edge of the earth as Ichika, Tatenashi, Criptrit, and Ayame were standing in the front entrance of the new household they attended. The entrance had two gate fences wrapping around the front of the driveway, a set of sliding doors that separated the interior of the house from the outside patio with columns providing the ceiling shade above.

The ground was all grass, with the exception of the driveway being hard cement. There was a black car parked, having four doors and a unique set of headlights. Tatenashi was leaning against the car as Criptrit sucked on what seemed to be a lollipop.

Ayame was wearing a coat with white fluffed material with a white top. Her skirt was also coat oriented with the cozy looking material as the weapon belt overlapped it. Tatenashi was wearing more or less the same attire.

"Here, Ichika."

Criptrit handed him a coat, a brown coat laced with the same fluffy material;donning a brown material on the outside, and a few pockets along with a satchel.

"Uh, why for? I'm not that cold."

"Just take it. Its required." Tatenashi had a playful tone.

He took the coat, gently sliding his arms into it and donning it; quickly liking the way it felt. The white material surrounded his neck as he threw the satchel onto the hood of the car. He liked the feel of the coat, instantly thinking he was wearing a literal made bed.

"T-thanks. Its real slick." he explained, with a hint of nervousness.

"See? Also - you look cute in it. So that's an addition." Tatenashi looked over Ichika.

"Sure. So - where are we bound to?"

"Facility bound."

"Okay...so what kind of Facility?"

"We were scouting this building out for weeks, we have reason to believe it holds some of the members of Phantom Task - you know of them don't you - the same group the women I killed was from. We just call it a facility...nothing really left to call it anything else." said Criptrit.

The group began to fold into the car, the light in the cab part emitting the seat, showing the blue interior color as Ichika followed their action.

As the headlights stayed glued to the road, in the back seat Ichika stared at the back of a car chair before leaning back and placing his hands on his head. Ayame was sat next to him with Criptrit in the passenger seat as Tatenashi was driving.

"What are we exactly going to do when we get to this place?" Ichika asked with avid alert in his voice.

"We're going to scope the place out - and see what's going on. We killed one of their own, but they didn't come after us; we haven't even seen anybody pursuing us. There's definitely something else going on there."

"I got it." Ichika sounded tired.

* * *

The group crept in a small group of trees atop a hill-cliff as they peered down at the building below them. It wasn't anything advanced like the I.S academy but if it could scream one word it would be silver. It looked like a super market with other hubs connected to it.

"Alright, so what we're going to do - is Ichika and I will go to the left of the building;into the tall grass over there, Criptrit, you and Ayame will head to the right. We're going to come back here together and see what we see."

"Alright."

Ichika hesitated a bit before Tatenashi began heading to the left, tagging him to follow her. He did as her gesture told and began to follow. They slipped down a small slope, the dirt making a very pale sound as they slid. She crouched and tugged at his coat to crouch also, and they began heading forward;knocking constant blades of grass out of the way.

Criptrit and Ayame did the same, with the exception of avoiding the window views they didn't realize were there instead of batting grass out of the way.

Criptrit looked through the window to see a large amount of girls sitting at computer screens;but the very odd thing was - they weren't exactly blinking. They were just...staring.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am...look at the color of their eyes."

The eyes were a omniscient blue - very much like Ichika's was when he unfortunately collapsed, a crystal similar, edged blue turquoise.

The two were forced to lay on their stomachs as they witnessed one of the girls seemingly from inside the building patrolling the the area where they were at. Criptrit put a hand on the silver wire she had buffeting her side;but Ayame stopped her from doing so.

"We aren't killers. Come on. Are you that easily convinced to inflict pain on somebody? Sometimes I think I don't know you. " Ayame angrily whispered.

"These people attacked an academy full of innocent students with no indication of caring if they got injured. I don't have sympathy for their lives." Criptrit explained softly.

* * *

Tatenashi and Ichika walk out of the grass;their shoes turning a bit green. It indicated that it had either rained recently or somebody had mowed it.

As they made their way to the wall of the large silver building, they passed a creek; hearing the looming presence of water, placing their backs against the wall. They were next to windows on the now far left side of the building while Criptrit and Ayame were on the right.

Tatenashi peered in the window to see nothing but the same girls Ayame and Criptrit saw, only in a larger number just staring at computer screens.

"Stay here, make sure you alarm me if somebody makes themselves known."

"I got it."

She quickly paced herself, running quietly forward;making sure she wasn't in the windows view.

She eventually came to the end corner of the wall, gently looking around it. She saw one guard who yawned abruptly.

She walked back over to Ichika, leaning her back at the same place she was before;tugging at Ichika's coat as he was looking in a different direction.

"There's only one guard over there, I think this is something fishy. We should head inside." She calmly explained.

"Head inside?! You were telling us that we needed to regroup back on that hill."

"I know- I know I was, but trust me - we should head inside, and see whats going on."

"Without letting Criptrit or Ayame know?"

"They'll know when to. I recognize one of the girls in there."

Ichika sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky, the stars were gleaming, staring right back at him as he shuffled his hands for a short period of time.

"Alright...I'm following you."

They both headed forward, ducking below the windows as they made their way back to the ending corner. The guard was now out of sight.

Tatenashi was about to say something before she heard a familiar sound directly behind her and Ichika talk.

"Uh- hey we were just-" Ichika muttered as he struggled to lie.

Tatenashi looked behind her to see the same guard but equipped with a weird weapon;pointed at Ichika. She was about to say something before the guard spoke up;highly interested in Ichika as she managed to slip behind the corner unnoticed.

Ichika's hair wasn't staying put in the wind that carried along the sound and rhythm of the night;leaves picking up as grass particles also floated in the air.

"Hey - you're that male pilot. The one everybody talks about." the guard said as her green eyes loomed over him.

"Yes - yes I am...I came here to find out about this place - for a...interview of sorts."

"You have some guts, I'll give you that, but there is no way you came here for some stupid interview at this time of the night." the guard shifted from condescending to gently compliant. She had brown hair that didn't move much in the wind, deflecting the way she was talking.

"Can you - put that thing down, please?"

"No. You've trespassed. I'm gonna have to take you inside and give you our own type of ticket."

Ichika looked around and became anxious when he realized Tatenashi wasn't with him. She must have slipped away while the two were talking, or the guard had only spotted him.

He ran conclusions through his head, trying to find an answer as to how it was even conceivably possible that she didn't see Tatenashi.

"Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun with you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Tatenashi had summoned her I.S, peering directly diagonal from the corner of the building as she shot an explosive to the far distance behind the guard and Ichika, making them both stumble.

Ichika used this opportunity to head back to where she was, trying to summon Bayakushiki, but wasn't able to.

"Ichika - you should slip inside, I can handle her." Tatenashi had a very confident and smug look on her face.

"But look what you did! There is no way all of those girls didn't hear that explosion." Ichika said with anxiousness fully avid.

* * *

 **Yo! Birthday coming up soon! I hope you beautiful people have a nice weekend! Next chapter soon. Two day schedule. - Jambles**


	16. Awake With Submissiveness Part 1

**Have a lot of content I am polishing up to upload to you guys when I have time. Stay tuned. Your waiting will pay off. - Jambles**

* * *

Ichika felt the pain that ran into him as his head hit the white floor below him;a bit of blood leaking from his mouth as it stained the floor. His hair was messed up, and he stared at the women who were assaulting him. He had managed to injure both of them. One of the women had orange hair, which spanned down covering some of her chest as she was donning a questionable outfit. The other had a half summoned I.S as she kicked Ichika in the chest;making him groan in a small amount of pain.

"The only male pilot...this is disappointing. At least hes cute..." The other women said, flaunting her black hair as she revealed her blue eyes;which were manic in relation.

Ichika started to spring up, avoiding another kick from the girl as he stood up;his now ragged hair covering up half his face.

"What are you going to do now, puppy?"

Ichika swung a hard punch, his fist managing to go through whatever shield he has deployed;nailing her directly in the face.

The impact knocked her to the ground as the women in orange hair returned a punch, which he promptly dodged as he ran into a room adjacent to them. The room was full of computer equipment, and it was all crowded;causing Ichika to hit his knee on an unidentified object. He slammed the door behind him and locked it from inside, seeing one last glimpse of the two girls before he realized he had just put himself into a lock-box.

The two girls laughed, the one with black hair gently grazing the door as she began talking.

"Good job. I was going to put you there after we were done anyway. The toys I get never fight back like you do. You're feisty. I like that. My name is Amik. Let's get acquainted. You'll be in there a while."

The women with orange hair sighed as she looked outside;noting to herself that the commotion has stopped. She walked forward;heading through the glass pane door as she saw her familiar guard laying on the ground with half of her I.S summoned;motionless.

Tatenashi was nowhere in sight, and the craters that were left behind filled the area like pollen from a line of flowers.

Ichika sat down in the room, gently feeling his mouth as he brought his hand in front of his face;looking at the blood that had been drawn.

Amik's words echoed, making him slightly smirk as he sat dormant.


	17. Update!

Hey there guys. I am not dead, but my family and I have had a major setback. Our landlord sold our house, and we have been at a campground living in a travel trailer while saving, looking for a place.

I also got shot, so was in the hospital for a long while. I wanted to thank Zealot for criticizing my writing for using the cemi-colon too much; I was lightly conscious about that, I'm glad you called me out on it.

This story is not dead.

\- Jambles


End file.
